


blesser

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Werewolves, and very slight daddy kink, i mean its light plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: Changkyun suddenly realizes why Hyungwon would never takes him out during a full moon





	blesser

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He isn’t sure why he expected Hyungwon answer, especially where he was now. 

Hyungwon tugs at the chains on either side of him. He growls, a guttural sound he makes at nothing in particular. Changkyun isn’t on the receiving end of his growls until he begins to moves into the light closer towards him. 

“Shh…” He whispers lowering himself to get onto Hyungwon’s level.

He’s snarling at him, and Changkyun swears he’s never see him look that angry in his life before.

He knows that regardless of whether or not Hyungwon can recognize him in his current state, he can’t help being defensive and angry. The Moon’s only just risen, most likely he’s just finished transforming, which can be a difficult process for werewolves.

It’s almost painful for Changkyun to see his boyfriend like this. Chained up, angry and snarling. He wishes he wasn’t here. One, for the fact he doesn’t want to see him like this, and Two for the fact that Hyungwon will most definitely remember Changkyun saw him like this, and knows his secret. 

Hyungwon grows louder at Changkyun when he scoots closer. Up close, his eyes are ferocious and intense, but nothing unlike the Hyungwon he knows. He can’t describe it properly, even though they look different with the pupils vertical and the irises tense, they look just like how Hyungwon’s eyes are when he’s looking at him. They look warm, protective. Just like the Hyungwon he knows. Any notion of fear he had is gone from looking into his eyes, and Changkyun suddenly laughs at the situation.

Hyungwon doesn’t appreciate the laughing, and growls directly in his face, showing his new fangs. Or rather, fangs Changkyun has yet to see. He tries to push the thought of how good they look back into the recesses of his mind.

“Oi-” Changkyun gently flicks him on the nose. “You got spit on my face. Nasty.”

Hyungwon looks confused, staring back into Changkyun eyes, then lowers his head into a pout. Changkyun chuckles again. Being aggressive like that really just isn’t Hyungwon’s thing, even in wolf form.

“You’re not a werewolf at all, just a little puppy, huh?” He grabs the side of Hyungwon’s face, stroking his cheeks along with the fur that’s grown along the side of his head. Changkyun can’t help but find it cute.

Hyungwon whimpers softly at him almost like he doesn’t want him to see him so vulnerable, but wants him to get closer. It’s unbearably pure and he feels like his heart could explode just looking at him. Changkyun pulls Hyungwon close to him and touches his forehead to Hyungwon’s. “It’s okay, Kyunnie’s here.” He whispers. Hyungwon takes to this, hearing his boyfriend’s nickname, and slowly begins to calm down. 

He keeps his eyes closed trying to breathe in sync with Hyungwon, making any effort he can to show he trusts him, and help him calm down. 

They breathe for a few minutes together, Hyungwon settling down to almost motionlessness, probably coming down from the pain of transformation. They sit together until Changkyun gets startled as he hears Hyungwon start to make a stir.

He separates himself from Changkyun’s forehead, looking up opening his mouth to speak. “Changkyun… I’m sorry…” He looks directly into Changkyun’s eyes, something the normal Hyungwon does frequently. Any shred of doubt or fear he had left in his mind disappears at this simple act, being reassured it’s Hyungwon who’s saying that, and not some other weird influence of him being currently transformed. A warm endearing feeling washes over him. He smiles back at him.

“Hm? Why are you sorry?” Changkyun picks his head up ruffling the hair on his face. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Hyungwon looks down in disappointment. “I didn’t want you… to see me like this.” It’s hard for him to talk normally, His voice sounds gruff and almost like there's layers to it. He can talk like a regular person, just sounding altered from his current state. From the looks of it, he’s most likely a hybrid werewolf, the kind who can maintain most control when transformed, but have a hard time speaking, and can still tend to get violent easily. He probably chains himself up every full moon just as a precaution, even though Hyungwon would never hurt a fly. Unless that fly were to hurt him. Then he’d most certainly hurt a fly. Changkyun considers himself lucky to have a (now) werewolf boyfriend who’d be willing to fight an army of flies for him. He’ll be sure to let him know, but he’ll keep the fly scenario to himself and focus on helping his boyfriend for now.

Changkyun lifts his head up. “I want to see.” He starts. “I love Hyungwon for who he is, all of him.” He keeps his eyes locked on Hyungwon’s, watching his demeanor change. He’s calm, but shivering. He can see water form in his eyes, but he bites it back.

“Don’t cry.” Changkyun smiles back at him, trying to get him to smile back, though Hyungwon keeps staring into his eyes. “If you cry, I’ll cry. You know how I hate seeing hurt puppies.” He jokes.

Hyungwon frowns. “Shut up…”

He giggles at his detest warenting a slight smile from Hyungwon. He averts his eyes. He probably didn’t want Changkyun to see it, but he did, and now nothing can stop his dog jokes. For now though, he’ll avoid provoking him.

“Hey.” he says, Hyungwon returning his gaze. “I love you.” He whispers. 

Hyungwon says nothing in return, just keeps his eyes locked onto Changkyun’s. Their eyes peer into each other, and he feels a little uneasy as he stares, but doesn't separate from him. Slowly Hyungwon leans forward, placing his forehead against Changkyun’s closing his eyes. 

He’s a little shocked at the gesture, surprised the same guy who growled at him like he wanted him dead was now gently forehead kissing him like a baby. Either way, he’s happy he was able to make Hyungwon trust him again.

Hyungwon rustles a bit adjusting himself. He’s definitely not in a comfortable position. He’s sat on the floor tied up to the weird mini headboard with posts sticking into the floor that’s turned against the bedside window. He always wondered what this unusual piece of home decor was for, until now it's finally hit him. 

“That’s what this thing is for? You built this ugly board just so you could have something to tie yourself up to?” He blurts out, not at all thinking of the boards feelings. 

Hyungwon frowns at him. “Hyunwoo built it…”

“Hyunwoo knows?!” he shouts, startling Hyungwon just a bit. 

He turns away from Changkyun shyly. He musters up all the strength he can to try an explain why Hyunwoo knowns when he couldn’t be bothered to tell his boyfriend. “It was… an accident.” he says.

“No kidding, this thing looks terrible.” Changkyun jokes, to Hyungwon’s disdain. He softly growls at him in annoyance, only to elicit a grin from him.

Changkyun chuckles and pulls Hyungwon in kissing their foreheads again, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon. He laughs in their embrace, however Hyungwon remains silent, keeping his eyes locked on Changkyun. It’s an intense but soft gaze, the type of look at cat would make to an owner it loves but doesn’t want to touch. As Changkyun opens his eyes again, he sees himself reflected in the eyes of his boyfriend, feeling like he’s completed invaded his soul. He stops laughing in an instant. 

He separates himself from Hyungwon feeling awkward. 

“Wh-what?” he mutters. 

Hyungwon says nothing and continues to stare. Another habit of Hyungwon’s, staring directly at whatever his object of choosing is and not letting go. Before the two were dating, he would stare at Changkyun for hours without even thinking about it. He should consider himself lucky he found it cute and not creepy.

But this time he’s got his eyes, and remembering his habit, Changkyun returns the favor, and gazes back at him.

The two remain locked on each other, Changkyun marking every little detail in Hyungwon’s transformed iris’, Hyungwon focusing on the light reflecting in Changkyun’s eyes.

It’s intimate between the two of them, he isn’t sure how long the two of them sit together in the dark room, looking at each other. It isn’t until Changkyun’s eyes accidently drift to Hyungwon’s lips that their minds shift and they begin to refocus. 

Hyungwon’s eyes do the same, looking down at Changkyun’s lips, then returning to his eyes, and back down again.

Changkyun feel slightly bad, still thinking about how gorgeous his lips are even like this. He’s still beautiful, even with fangs and fur covering most of him. He was never one for facial hair so he’s glad the fur stops at the side of his face. It covers most of the rest of his arms and legs, though Changkyun has never had a problem with fur there. His clothes prevent him from seeing fully how much hair he has on his body, but regardless, he’s still breathtaking.

Lost in his thoughts, Changkyun is broken from his gaze as Hyungwon quickly pushes his lips against Changkyun’s. It’s more force than he usually does, startling him, but not putting him off. He’s leans back a little, then quickly pushes back into Hyungwon gripping his cheeks to stop them from accidently separating. 

“Mm-” He sounds off underneath the pressure. It’s almost hard to keep up with Hyungwon’s pace. Despite being chained up, he pushes hard with every kiss he gives Changkyun. He kisses in almost the exact same rhythm he does when he’s human. Pushing forward in a quick movement, then backing off and kissing slowly. It’s slightly weird.

Unfortunately, Changkyun is forced to pull himself away from Hyungwon so he can breathe. Hyungwon is still leaning into him even as he separates. 

“Hold on.” he murmurs, catching his breath. He wouldn’t have forgotten to breathe if he wasn’t so thrown off, but he’s sure he can forgive him. 

Before he can jump back in, he looks down for a moment, and can’t help but notice something different about Hyungwon. “Oh my god.” He laughs a little to himself. “How did you get  _ that hard _ that fast?”

Hyungwon looks down, probably not even noticing his boner himself. He looks back up averting his eyes from Changkyun. “Sorry…” He mutters.

Changkyun chuckles. “It’s okay.” He lightly touches the end of Hyungwon’s tent with his index finger, smiling up at him. “Do you mind?”

Hyungwon catches on. He quickly shakes his head back and forth. 

Changkyun smiles, pulling Hyungwon back into a kiss, beginning to stroke his bulge. 

He winces slightly to Changkyun’s touch, but keeps kissing him full force. 

Hyungwon is usually a soft lover, though Changkyun can’t complain about how strong he feels against him. He gets excited thinking about how the two of them would be right now if Hyungwon weren’t in restraints, but for now he figures it’s best to leave him like this. He knows Hyungwon has enough control, and wouldn’t do a thing to hurt him, but he’d never forgive himself if something happened.

Changkyun is hard as well now, how could he not be when all his emo phase fantasies of fucking a werewolf are coming to fruition right in front of him. He tries to contain that part of himself and keep his cool.

Hyungwon lets go of his lips, moving down the side of his face. He kisses hard along the side of his jaw, not really sticking in one spot. He delivers rapid fire kisses, slowly making his way down Changkyun’s neck. When he gets there, he spends a lot of time in one area, sucking on it. He’s not sure if it’ll be a hickie, he rarely leaves those, not that he would care if he were to cover him in them. 

He opens his mouth a bit as he’s sucking, and bites  on the base of his neck. It’s not an dangerous bite, his skin probably wasn’t even broken, but he can’t help wincing at the pain. Hyungwon backs off immediately. 

He gives a worried look to Changkyun, making sure he didn’t hurt him. He probably didn’t even intend to hurt him, but with fangs like that, it’s inevitable.

“It’s okay! I… liked it.” He rushes to say. Hyungwon keeps the same expression, almost as if he didn’t hear what he said. 

“Again.” He shows the side of his neck to Hyungwon. “Please?”

Hyungwon looks back and forth between Changkyun and his neck, until finally getting the message and moves in to bite him again. He’s thankful he didn’t  _ actually _ bite him seriously when he rushes to bite him. As hot as he finds it. it’s not a terribly rare occurrence for werewolves to kill people on accident, which is why most stay in hiding to avoid persecution, and probably why Hyungwon hadn’t told him. However putting his trust into Hyungwon is number one priority for Changkyun, so he figures this step was crucial. That, or he just really likes biting. 

“Mmm…” Changkyun enjoys himself, having Hyungwon continue to bite and nibble and kiss around his neck. He can’t help laughing, mostly due to it tickling, and partially because of how happy he is. 

After having him snack on his neck for a few minutes, he starts to get impatient, with his neck getting raw. Hyungwon seems to be enjoying himself, both with the kissing and Changkyun stroking him through his pants, but Changkyun wants more.

He gently lifts hyungwon’s head from his neck, smiling at him. “Hold on.” He gets up and steps away from Hyungwon, only to be stopped, a loud growl comes from behind him.

He turns around to see Hyungwon snarling at him like he did when he first entered his home.

Changkyun folds his arms together, looking like a disappointed pet owner. “Do you wanna fuck or not?” He says blatantly.

Hyungwon stops snarling, looking surprised. He nods his head quickly.

“Then be a good puppy and sit.” Hyungwon grimaces, but obliges lowering his shoulders disappointed.

Changkyun nods at him, then makes his way to Hyungwon’s bedroom. It’s a good thing he paid attention they few times they’ve been together before so he knows exactly where Hyungwon keeps his lube. He has no reason to hide it, living alone, but he still keeps it hidden in a particular sock in his dresser. It’s cute, Changkyun thinks. 

After finding the right sock, he rushes out of his room back to his pitched up dog. He’s looking at his own boner like he’s never seen his own dick before. Quickly popping back up when he notices Changkyun has returned.

Changkyun lowers himself, kissing his boyfriend. “Good boy.”

He pulls apart from Hyungwon, and takes his pants off quickly. He stumbles a little bit, Hyungwon being to entranced to laugh at him, thankfully.

He’s staring at him, at his dick, and for some reason Changkyun feels extra shy in front of him. Normally when he watches him strip he’s looking with soft, longing eyes, but this time he’s just drooling over him.

Like, actual drooling. Saliva’s falling off his face and all he can do is laugh about how silly he looks. He hopes Hyungwon won’t be mad at him for laughing in the morning.

He refocuses and sits himself back down next to his boyfriend. He pulls the lube up, then makes a second glance at his boyfriends hands. They’re… covered in claws, long extended nails, not to mention being tied up behind his back. “I’ll… prepare myself. You just watch.” 

Changkyun backs up from Hyungwon (making him whimper a bit) and applies a generous amount of lubricants to his hand. He turns himself around so Hyungwon can get a front row ticket to the show, and begins to finger himself. 

He can’t see hyungwon, but he can hear the chains rustling around behind him. He hopes he’s enjoying this as much as he is.

He’s in a rush, because he can sense how on edge his boyfriend is, and he himself wants to get to the point too. He slides another finger in quickly, moaning slowly. 

Hyungwon is growling behind him. He won’t lie, it’s a little frightening, sounding something like a monster, but some part of him finds he likes that feeling. He tries to move faster for him. 

“Do you like it, Hyungwon?” He moans. “You’re such a good boy, so patient.”

Hyungwon rustles behind him, making more noise after hearing Changkyun speak. 

Suddenly, a loud but weak sounding bark comes from him. Changkyun stops in his tracks.

“Did… Did you just bark?” He turns around to face Hyungwon. He blushes and looks down quickly.

“N- no…” he mumbles. 

Changkyun smiles back at him. “Hyungwon, you’re so cute, even like this.” Hyungwon just looks away in embarrassment. 

He turns back around continuing his work. He slides his fingers back and forth spreading himself out. Slowly he slides in a third finger, finding himself growing just as impatient as his barking boyfriend.

He fingers himself quickly, stretching himself out as much as he can before he decides he’s loose enough. He definitely could be looser, though he’s not sure how much longer his boyfriend can wait, or himself for that matter.

He turns around and positions himself close to Hyungwon, kissing him once again. Hyungwon pushes into his kiss like he hasn’t seen Changkyun in weeks despite being in front of him this entire time. He’s starting to like all this furious attention he’s getting.

He starts to unzip his pants as they kiss, Hyungwon jerking at his touch. It startles Changkyun at bit, causing him to back off. “You okay?” He asks. Hyungwon nods in reply, giving him the go ahead. 

He continues unzipping him revealing his cock which, if under any normal circumstances, Changkyun would consider it a trick of the light, though looking at it now, he swears it’s bigger than it normally is when he’s hard. He’s done his research on werewolves once or twice, and just assumed it was a rumor that they’re dicks are bigger when they’re transformed, but he can’t help but think there might be some truth to that looking at it now. It’s not big enough for him to be sure if it actually  _ is  _ bigger, or he just thinks it is under the circumstances. Either way, he isn’t complaining.

It’s already dripping with precum. Changkyun almost feels bad for making him wait this long.

“Hmm, you’re such a good boy. Thank you for waiting.” He knows Hyungwon will kill him for talking to him like this when he de-transforms. 

He wastes no time straddling Hyungwon, his eyes locked on his figure as he moved on top of him. 

He lowers himself on the tip of Hyungwon’s cock, Hyungwon rustling underneath him. He boops him on the nose. “Sit still.”

Hyungwon listens, relaxing beneath him, allowing Changkyun to sink himself onto him. Slowly his groan drives Hyungwon absolutely wild. He reverberates his chest in a growl, shaking Changkyun around him. 

“Mm- Hyungwon, Ah-“ He whines. It’s a little too much for him to handle all at once. He grabs the board Hyungwon is attached to shuddering over the feeling.

“Sorry… Are you okay?” Hyungwon says, looking a little panicked over Changkyun’s expression. Changkyun finds it cute how worried he is.

“I’m fine.” Changkyun breathes out, looking down at Hyungwon with a soft expression. “Are you okay?”

Hyungwon looks back at him, adoring an expression Changkyun can’t quite make out. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. Hyungwon stays silent.

“We don’t… We don’t have to, you know.” Changkyun reassures him. He isn’t sure what Hyungwon is feeling, but he wants to make sure he’s alright with what they’re doing.

Hyungwon whimpers a little bit, turning away from Cchangkyun. 

“I don’t… wanna hurt you…”, h He stammered. 

Changkyun smiles. He feels like he could burst from how precious Hyungwon is being. He’s so cute, so genuine, always being concerned for his boyfriend’s safety. He feels a part of his heart ache.

He leans in close to Hyungwon’s ear, whispering to him. “What if I want you to hurt me?”

Hyungwon shivers at his words, blushing hard. He produces some weird noises, most likely him trying to say “Ah, I understand”, but it coming out something like “Ahh… hah- ouh, o- kay.”

Changkyun smiles at him pulling away from his ear to look him in the face. “I’m gonna move now, is that okay?” he says. Hyungwon looks at him like he’s seeing the most beautiful person in the world. He pants out a couple times, and whispers out, “Okay.”

Without thinking, he grabs the board again and slowly lifts himself up. He slides him up and down Hyungwon’s length, gradually picking up pace. Hyungwon is staring at him as he does, making him feel a little shy again. He closes his eyes to avoid facing his boyfriend.

Whatever placebo effect that made his dick look bigger before is workings it’s magic here too. Changkyun groans feeling his length inside of him, the feeling enveloping him.

“Hyung-...won…” he grunts. “Ah, fuck.” He slows down his movement losing energy, but Hyungwon gets tired of waiting and starts moving on his own. Impressed by his ability to thrust into him while having nothing to latch onto, Changkyun keeps moving with him. The two move in tandem for a moment, until Changkyun loses most of his energy. He let’s Hyungwon take over.

Hyungwon picks up speed, thrusting faster and faster, not giving Changkyun anyd space to move at all.

“Hyungwon…” Changkyun moans. Hyungwon is going fast. Way faster than he normally does. 

It probably has something to do with his werewolf strength, or maybe it's another placebo effect, but he’s never pounded into him that hard before since they’ve started dating. It’s a little scary. But not scary enough to stop him from absolutely destroying him. He’s totally fine with that.

Changkyun whimpers at uneven intervals with thrusts. It’s impossible to keep up with him.

Hyungwon stares back at him, his dazed eyes transformed into those of a beast. He’s going so fast and hard Changkyun feels like he’s going to explode. 

“Ah-... fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Changkyun throws his head back in pleasure. He’s never been fucked this good in his life, at least this quickly. Hyungwon is ripping through him like a sheet of wet paper, his whole body on fire. He has no clue how much Hyungwon is enjoying this, but he hopes he’s good enough to keep him pleasured. Or he would, if he could think of anything else other than Hyungwon’s cock being shoved into him right now. 

The tension within him is building up, and he can feel himself getting close to quickly.  

“H- hyungwon… I’m- i’m gonna…” He whimpers. Hyungwon looks at him, his ferocity changing almost instantly. “I’m gonna… cum…” 

“Kyun…” Hyungwon softly chimes. 

Changkyun’s breathing picks up as he gets closer. Being called his nickname in Hyungwon’s gruff voice puts him over the edge. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into his shoulder as he cums.

Hyungwon slows to a halt almost as soon as he notices. He watches Changkyun closely as he finishes, the ribbons coating both his and Changkyun’s shirts with the two of them so close. 

Changkyun shivers a few times, breathing out into Hyungwon shoulder.

“Hah… Mmm….” He slowly pulls away from him, looking back at Hyungwon. The two smile at each other, Changkyun still sweating in a daze. 

“Oh.” He looks down. “Hyungwon, you didn’t-”

Hyungwon keeps his eyes locked on Changkyun, though he looks disappointed. he couldn’t stop himself from cumming to let Hyungwon do it too.

“It’s okay.” He says it with a soft expression, the same one he usually makes after sex, probably in an effort to make him feel better, but somehow it only makes him feel worse about cumming so fast. He frowns.

He leans in close to Hyungwon’s ear. “Keep going.”

Hyungwon shivers a bit at the air on his ear, or maybe at the words. “You… sure?” 

Changkyun leans back and nods. Hyungwon looks back at him for a moment concerned, but trusts his boyfriend. Cautiously, he begins to move again. 

He tries to hide his whimper as he starts again, trying not to make him stop. It’s painful a little bit, mostly just because he’s still worn out from a few seconds ago. 

“Mm…” Hyungwon moans, furrowing his eyebrows. He picks up speed again quickly.

With what strength he has left, Changkyun strokes the hair on the back of Hyungwon’s head playing with it. He decides to mess with him. “Good boy…” He breathes out. “You can...Mph- do it.”

Hyungwon quietly snarls underneath him. Now he knows he’s in trouble. Despite his apparent dissatisfaction with being treated like a dog, he keeps going, and picks up the pace. He must like it, just a little bit, Changkyun thinks. He keeps going.

“Good boy, Mm- Fuck daddy.” Changkyun says.

He can’t tell if Hyungwon loved or hated that. He growls louder this time, pushing into Changkyun and fucking him harder. The chains restraining him are the only thing that prevents the two from falling onto the floor. 

He leans into him, lowering his head now and gripping that same spot on his neck with his teeth. He bites down hard. Changkyun whimpers out in pain, but this time Hyungwon isn’t able to focus on him. 

He definitely broke skin. Somehow through all the feelings going through him he still feels blood trickling down his back. Though the sensation just makes him feel that much better. 

“Mm-” he whimpers. He can’t make out the words to scold his puppy. He grips onto his back leaving marks that wouldn’t even compare to what Hyungwon would do to him if his hands were free. 

Hyungwon is pounding so hard Changkyun feels like he could almost cum again. He pants, unable to speak in the ecstacy, and Hyungwon pants heavily along with him. He hears small noises coming out from Hyungwon, muffled as he’s still got his teeth buried in Changkyun’s skin. 

He must be close, he’s slowed down just a bit, and is growling louder now. Changkyun grips his hair holding him close. 

An aggressive growl comes from Hyungwon as he furrows tightening his grip on the base of Changkyun’s Neck. He speeds up, then slows down immediatly. He shudders underneath him as he slowly thrusts back in forth into him. Changkyun feels him cum inside him. He shivers a bit, letting Hyungwon finish.

He’s panting… somewhat like a dog and somewhat like a human. A little weird, Changkyun admits, but finds it endearing. As Hyungwon finishes and slows down to a halt and stays locked beneath him. He takes his mouth off of his boyfriend and lays his head into his chest, continuing to pant. Changkyun strokes the back of his head.

He’s still just as hard as he was when he finished, and could probably cum again if he wanted too, though he knows he doesn’t have enough energy for that. 

Hyungwon leans back against the board, Changkyun, still dick in ass, comes with him. They lay there, Changkyun stroking his hair with his face in his neck. 

After being in that position for a few minutes and Changkyun sick of the feeling of cum in his ass, he gets up. He slowly lifts himself off of Hyungwon. As he’s trying to stand up, his legs ultimately fail him. He flops, unfortunately, on his ass.

Hyungwon jumps a bit, worried for the safety of his partner. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” He gets up slowly trying to keep his legs steady. “I’m gonna get a towel and clean you up. Y, you look like a mess.” 

Hyungwon pouts. He wants to say the same thing to Changkyun, but he keeps quiet while he heads to the bathroom. He makes sure to clean the blood on his back before coming back. He has no idea of Hyungwon noticed he bite that hard, but if he didn’t it’s probably best to keep that to himself until he returns to normal. He grabs one of Hyungwon’s shirts and puts it on to cover himself up before returning.

He comes back with towels, and a blanket as well. 

He sits down next to Hyungwon, unfolding the towels, then wraps the blanket around Hyungwon and himself. “You probably don’t want me to undo these chains, but it’s cold and i'm not going to sit here with you all night if i’m cold.”, h He says.

Hyungwon smiles at him. “You’ll let me fuck you but not set me free?” he slurs in a strained voice.

“You tied yourself up didn’t you? Don’t expect me to come fixing your mistakes!” Changkyun exclaims as he starts wiping him clean. 

“It’s just a precaution…” Hyungwon whines.

“You growled at me when I came in, how do I know you wouldn’t have killed me?” 

“Transforming is painful you know… I can’t help it.” Changkyun had read that somewhere, that the transformation was the worst part of being a werewolf, the pain causing them to lash out and get violent. He probably only tied himself up for that, but he still wants to mess with him.

“Just in case, let’s leave those on until your fur goes away.” Changkyun says. “I can make cocoa, though?” He offers.

Hyungwon snarls. 

Changkyun frowns. He flicks him on the nose. “Bad puppy.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Hyungwon yells. 

“You seemed to like it while we were fucking…” Changkyun retorts.

Hyungwon growls internally. “I hate you…”

Changkyun laughs, Hyungwon unable to stop himself from smiling just a little bit at his boyfriend. 

Changkyun stands up, taking the dirty towels with him. “So no cocoa then?”

“Yes, please. No marshmellows.” He finally complies.

“Good puppy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi so anyways this is my first time writing actual. penetration so uh. sorry if this isnt the best! i started writing this on a whim and it took me. 2 months to finish. thanks to my friend for beta-ing this. it helped me improve this a lot, ily. anyways as usual if you see any mistakes id appreciate it u sent em to my cc (in my profile)!! thank you for reading<3


End file.
